


I think he loves you (Traduction française)

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Dad!James, Father-Son Relationship, James is a softie, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: "Q savait que 007 avait de nombreux secrets... mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !"Lorsque Q découvre que James est père célibataire d'un adolescent, il ne sait plus quoi penser à propos du superbe agent secret.De son côté, Seijuro (alias Mini-James) a bien remarqué que le quartier-maître avait un faible pour son père...Il semblerait que le MI6 soit reparti pour un nouveau tour endiablé...Les personnages de la saga James Bond ne m'appartiennent pas...
Relationships: James Bond/Q





	1. Un jour comme les autres à Londres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I think he loves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837663) by [LaPlume2Azure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure). 



"Il fait gris ce matin, même pour un mois de mai !" **pensa l'homme qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et l'autre personne avec qui il partageait son superbe appartement. Alors qu'il se versait du café dans sa tasse, il entendit de légers bruits de pas sur le sol et un jeune garçon apparut, se frottant les yeux et bâillant.**

"Bonjour, _oto-san_ (papa)."

"Bonjour, fils. As-tu bien dormi ?"

"Oui, même si je ne suis pas pressé d'être en classe aujourd'hui !"

**L'homme s'arrêta de déjeuner et regarda fixement son fils, le front plissé d'inquiétude.**

"Tu as des ennuis avec tes camarades de classe ?"

"Oh non, papa : il n'y a rien de grave ! C'est juste que j'ai Biologie aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas passionnant !"

**L'homme lâcha un soupir de soulagement : il aurait été furieux si quelqu'un avait osé lever la main sur la chair de sa chair.**

"D'accord, et pourquoi la biologie t'ennuie ? Sur ton bulletin, il est pourtant marqué que tu as de bonnes notes dans cette matière !"

"Oui, mais le prof est teeellement naze !"

**Le père se mit à rire : sur ce point, son fils adoré tenait pas mal de lui. Brillant dans son travail, mais facilement ennuyé par ses professeurs. Et c'était sans doute un des quelques traits de caractères qu'il lui avait transmis.**

**Père et fils étaient grands, mais à la différence, James était blond assez musclé, pas mal bronzé, et des yeux d'un bleu perçant alors que Seijuro était plus mince, avait la peau pâle et de grands yeux noirs. Son héritage japonais, sans doute : après tout, il tenait ça de sa mère...**

"Papa ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Mh? Oh oui, je vais bien : ne t'en fais pas..."

"Tu semblais pensif : je me demandais si quelque chose te contrariait !"

"Non, tout va bien. Allez, finis ton petit-déj' et va te préparer : je t'emmène au lycée dans 30 minutes !"

**Finissant sa tasse, l'adolescent se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tandis que James finissait de débarasser la table. Et dire que, quelques années plutôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un père. Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Kissy Suzuki.**

**C'était pendant une mission au Japon : à l'époque, il devait empêcher un complot des hommes de main de Blofeld avec l'aide de son ami Tiger Tanaka, le chef des services secrets japonais. Durant cette mission, il s'était réfugié dans un petit village de pêcheurs avac la complicité d'une jeune femme nommée Kissy, une pêcheuse Ama. Doucement, ils avaient eu une liaison amoureuse, mais le devoir avait rappelé 007 et il avait dû la laisser...**

**8 ans plus tard, Tiger l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Kissy avait succombé à un cancer des ovaires, et lui dire que James n'était pas le seul à faire le deuil de la jeune femme : elle lui avait laissé un enfant. Leur enfant. Un fils qu'elle avait baptisé Seijuro, mais qu'elle surnommait affectuesement James, comme son père.**   
**A cet instant, dire que James était sous le choc eut été un doux euphémisme : il était père, et elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! En même temps, elle l'avait sans doute fait dans le but de protéger leur fils de ses ennemis et elle avait fait le choix de l'élever seul, avec l'aide de Tiger.**   
**Ce fut lors des funérailles que James rencontra son fils pour la première fois : un petit garçon, habillé de noir qui était assis en silence, mais des grosses larmes roulant sans discontinu sur ses joues. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que l'espion britannique se fit une promesse : il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour donner la meilleure vie possible à son fils.**

**Même si il avait de gros doutes sur ses compétences paternelles, James n'a jamais regretté son choix : son fils était un petit garçon adorable, intelligent et poli qui était aujourd'hui un jeune homme brillant, séduisant et calme. Chaque jour passé avec lui lui apportait son lot de bonheur et chassait sa solitude.**

"Papa ? Je suis prêt !"

"Dans ce cas, allons-y, jeune homme !"

**15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée. Seijuro sortit de la voiture et salua son père en agitant la main :**

"Passe une bonne journée, papa. Aishitemasu (Je t'aime)"

" _Anato o ashitemasu, musuko_ (Je t'aime aussi, fils)".

**Une fois que son fils était entré en classe, James démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination: un large bâtiment qui était situé au coeur de Londres. Une fois son Aston Martin garé dans le parking souterrain, il se rendit dans les étages supérieurs. Après avoir marché à travers les longs couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, il arriva devant une pièce qu'il connaissait très bien : la branche Q, lieu d'origine de son matériel.**

**Il entra et remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme élancé qui travaillait sur son ordinateur, ses yeux marrons fixant l'écran et ses boucles brunes éternellement en pagaille. Esquissant un sourire amusé, il s'avança vers lui et déclara :**

"Bonjour, cher Quartier-maître !"

**Soupirant, le jeune homme leva la tête et répondit avec un sourire sarcastique :**

"Et revoilà les ennuis, une fois de plus... Bonjour, agent 007. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?"


	2. Quel genre d'homme est-il ?

**Pendant toute la matinée, Bond s'entraînait avec ardeur avec quelques recrues tout juste diplômées de l'académie militaire : il semblerait que certains jeunes aient besoin de avoir où est leur place et que non, il n'était pas encore bon pour la retraite.**   
**Après cela, il prit une douche rapide et une fois propre, il se dirigea vers le bureau de M où il trouva Eve, assise devant son bureau :**

"Bonjour, 007. Comment se passe votre journée ?"

"Pour l'instant, elle me semble belle... Mais pas autant que vous, Miss Moneypenny !"

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Mr Bond !" **s'amusa la secrétaire.**

**C'était un petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé quand ils travaillaient ensemble en Turquie : un mélange de séduction et de courtoisie, mais qui n'avait pas abouti à quelque chose de sérieux entre eux. C'était surtout une distraction, et rien de plus.**

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Tanner fit son apparition, des dossiers plein les mains :**

"Bonjour, 007. Mallory vous attend."

"Merci Tanner."

**L'agent secret entra et fit face à Gareth Mallory, alias M, le chef du MI6 et son supérieur direct.**

"Bonjour, Bond. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie !"

**L'homme s'assit et attendit les prochaines instructions :**

"Je vous écoute, M : quel est le problème ?"

"Rien de bien important... A part peut-être votre dernier coup d'éclat en Thaïlande. Sérieusement, vous étiez obligé de démarrer un incendie dans une caserne militaire ?"

"Il me fallait créer une distraction pour occuper l'ennemi... Et ça semble avoir marché puisque je suis là devant vous !"

"Très amusant, 007. Mais la Thaïlande n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation : si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que, selon un de nos agents, Steve Burkley, le leader du Mouvement Nazi Américain, est arrivé à Londres deux jours plus tôt. La CIA craint qu'il ne prépare un nouvel attentat avec l'aide des mouvements extrêmistes locaux. Selon nos dernières informations, il serait installé dans la suite d'un hôtel près de la Tamise. Dois-je continuer ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire... Donnez-moi quelques heures et je réglerais le problème !"

"Je vous donne carte blanche... Maintenant, allez me régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes !"

"A vos ordre, monsieur." **répondit Bond qui se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser la poignée, M demanda :**

"Au fait, Bond... Comment va votre fils ?"

**L'agent se retourna et répondit :**

"Il va bien. Je vous remercie de me demander."

**Puis il sortit du bâtiment et prit sa voiture. Dix minutes plus tard, il était installé sur toit, son fusil de sniper chargé et pointé vers une fenêtre. Tel un faucon, il resta sans bouger, attendant patiemment que sa proie daigne se montrer...**

**Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et répondit :**

"Allô ?"

"**Papa ?**"

"Seijuro? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours à cette heure là ? Littérature, si j'ai bonne mémoire..."

"** _Sumimasen_ (Désolé). Esy-ce que je te dérange à ton travail ?**"

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question..."

"**Et bien, le professeur est absent aujourd'hui, alors j'ai fini plus tôt. Et comme je n'ai pas d'autres cours dans la journée, je pensais que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Mais je finirais sans doute en retard : j'ai un gros dossier à gérer."

"**Très bien, je comprends. A toute à l'heure**"

"A plus tard, fiston."

**Il raccorcha et se concentra sur sa cible qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, un verre de whisky à la main. Bond vit la sinistre croix gammée tatouée sur le cou de Burkley, un signe qui ne laissait plus de doute sur son idéologie. Son index se posa doucement sur la gâchette et il appuya. La balle traversa la fenêtre, la perçant au passage, avant de finir sa course dans le crâne de l'homme. A travers la lunette, James vit sa cible s'effondrer, laissant tomber le verre qui se brisa, déversant le whisky sur la moquette.**

"Gâcher un si bon verre..." **ironisa James en quittant le toit.**

**Sur le chemin du retour, il téléphona à Tanner :**

"Tanner ? Pouvez-vous dire à M que la mission est accomplie : Burkley est éliminé !"

"**Très bien, 007, bon boulot ! Vous pouvez rentrer !**"

**Pendant ce temps, Seijuro se dirigeait vers le bâtiment du MI6, impatient de passer plus de temps avec son père. Oh, bien sûr, il savait quel genre de travail faisait exactement ce dernier : quand il était petit, sa mère lui disait qu'il était un homme courageux qui devait voyager aux quatre coins de la Terre pour sauver le monde des méchants, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne vivait pas avec eux, au Japon : il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit prise pour cible.**

**Même si l'adolescent sut la vérité après la mort de Kissy, il n'avait jamais blâmé son père pour son absence : en fait, il était heureux de le connaître et c'était réciproque car James essayait de lui consacrer un maximum de temps. Mais ce qui importait par dessus tout : son père l'aimait. Il le ressentait quand James le regardait : il y avait tellement de tendresse et d'affection dans les yeux de son géniteur que Seijuro se sentait chez lui, à Londres.**

**Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment et marcha à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva dans une salle pleine d'ordinateurs et d'appareils en tout genre. Tournant la tête, il vit un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux bouclés et portant des lunettes, en train de travailler sur un objet. S'approchant doucement, il demanda poliment :**

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pourriez-vous me dire où... ?"

"Je vous préviens, Double Cata : si vous osez me ramener mon équipement en morceaux, je vous... Oh, je suis désolé : je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !"

"C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser : je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre travail !"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Et que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur...?"

"Seijuro. Oh, et vous devez être Quentin, ou plutôt Q. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !"

**Le quartier-maître esquissa un sourire : alors comme ça, on s'intéressait à lui ? Quelle surprise...**

"Vraiment ? Et que vous a t'il dit, si ce n'est pas trop demandé..."

"Il m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de brillant, un génie !"

"Il doit sûrement exagérer..." **marmonna Q, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate.**

"Je ne pense pas... Il dit que que c'est grâce à vous et votre travail qu'il peut rester en vie pendant ses missions !"

**Cette remarque surprit Quentin : le père de ce garçon serait un agent secret? Il n'avait pas souvenir que les agents spéciaux avaient une famille...**

"Intéressant... Et puis-je savoir qui est votre père ?"

**Alors que Seijuro s'apprêtait à répondre, Bond et Tanner firent leur entrée dans la pièce :**

"Vous avez fait du bon travail, Bond. Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes : je pense que vous avez bien mérité quelques jours de congé !"

"Merci, Bill.. Oh !"

**James s'interrompit en voyant quand il vit son fils. Même si il était pris au dépourvu, il était plutôt content que Seijuro ait voulu lui faire la surprise.**

"Seijuro, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Bonjour, papa. Je suis venu pour voir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on déjeune ensemble !"

**A ces mots, Q et Tanner en restèrent bouche bée : de tous les agents travaillant pour le MI6, Bond était le dernier qu'ils imaginaient avoir un enfant... Et c'est pour cette raison que le quartier-maître s'écria :**

"MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? BOND, VOUS POURRIEZ M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE VOUS SOYEZ PERE ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décidément, cette paternité de Bond fait des émules au MI6!
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous invite à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires.
> 
> A la prochaine.


	3. Le côté tendre de Mr Bond

**James et Seijuro se retournèrent vers Q, surpris de l'entendre hurler de la sorte. Soudain Tanner brisa le silence en balbutiant :**

"Bond, répondez-moi franchement : ce jeune garçon... est-il réellement votre fils ?"

**Bond fixa les deux hommes de son regard clair et répondit**

"Oui, c'est le cas. Même si la ressemblance n'est pas flagrante, il est bien la chair de ma chair. Mais faisons les présentations en bonne et dûe forme : messieurs, j'aimerais vous présenter mon fils, Seijuro. Et au cas où vous n'oseriez pas me le demander, oui, il est à moitié Japonais, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis !"

"Je ne remets pas en doute votre lien de parenté, mais sérieusement 007... Comment un irresponsable de votre espèce est-il capable d'élever un enfant ?" **demanda Tanner.**

**A ces mots, Seijuro prit la défense de son père :**

"Je vous interdis de lui parler de la sorte. Mon père est un homme bien, il s'occupe très bien de moi..."

**James lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour l'interrompre.**

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Seijuro : ça va aller."

**Au même instant, Eve et M entrèrent dans la pièce. Affichant un grand sourire, la femme s'avança vers Seijuro et le prit dans ses bras :**

"Bonjour, mon beau : comme tu vas, aujourd'hui ?"

"Ah, bonjour Eve-san. Je suis ravi de vous voir."

"Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a bien grandi !" **sourit Mallory en serrant la main de l'adolescent.**

"Attendez une minute : vous êtes au courant de son existence ?" **demanda Q, stupéfait.**

"En effet : Bond nous a parlé de son fils lors du décès de Miss Suzuki. Il voulait s'assurer que quelqu'un veillerait sur Seijuro si quelque chose de grave venait à lui arriver..." **expliqua M.**

"Et moi qui n'en savait rien... jusqu'à aujourd'hui !" **marmonna Tanner, encore sous le choc.**

"Considérez que c'est fait. Maintenant, messieurs dames, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous laisse : j'ai promis à mon fils que nous déjeunerions ensemble aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne journée !"

"Au revoir, messieurs dames." **salua poliment Seijuro.**

**Père et fils quittèrent la pièce, le bras de James enroulant les épaules de Seijuro.**

**Q demanda à Eve et Mallory :**

"Honnêtement, vous comptiez nous en parler un jour ?"

"Et bien... Bond est assez protecteur envers son fils, et je le comprends - je ne pensa pas qu'il serait capable d'endurer un autre deuil. Donc, il nous a dit que moins de gens seraient au courant pour Seijuro, mieux ce sera !" **répondit Moneypenny.**

"Maintenant que vous connaissez l'existence du fils de 007, je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que c'est hautement confidentiel. Suis-je clair ?"

"ABSOLUMENT, MONSIEUR !" **répondirent Q et Tanner en choeur.**

**Jugeant la réponse satisfaisante, M quitta la pièce, suivie par Eve. Peu après, Taner retourna à son bureau, en murmurant :**

"Comment c'est possible, un truc pareil ? Sérieusement, un mini-Bond ? Il ne manquait plus que ça !"

**Quant à Q, il ne savait pas quoi penser : depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec 007; il ne le voyait que comme un agent secret à la foisarrogant, insolent et casse-cou, et également beau et charmeur. Mais Bond en père, ça donne quoi ? Quelque chose d'intéressant, sans doute...**

**Pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier, il géolocalise le portable de James dans un restaurant près de Vauxhall Bridge. Appuyant sur une touche, il fut capable de voir à travers les caméras de surveillance, focalisant l'objectif sur Bond et Seijuro qui étaient déjà attablés. Puis, il pirata le téléphone de Bond afin de pouvoir entendre la conversation entre le père et le fils... Et voici ce qu'il entendit :**

"Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Plutôt bien : j'ai eu A+ en maths !"

"Bien joué. Tu avais travaillé dur pour cet examen !"

"Oui... C'était important pour moi d'avoir une bonne note à ce contrôle !"

"Pourquoi ?"

**L'adolescent baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix timide :**

"Parce que je veux que tu sois fier de moi !"

**A cet instant, Q fut témoin d'une chose qu'il ne pensait pas être possible venant de Bond : il vit l'homme tendre sa main vers la joue de Seijuro et la caresser du bout des doigts avec tendresse, une lueur rassurante dans le regard.**

"Mon grand, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est de te voir foutre en l'air ta santé ou ta confiance en toi pour prouver ton intelligence. Je sais déjà que tu es un garçon adorable, brillant et futé. Et je suis si reconnaissant d'être ton père, Seijuro. Alors, ne t'en fais pas : même si tu as un B, un C ou je ne sais quoi, je suis et je serais toujours fier de toi. Compris ?"

"Oui, papa !"

**Q était certain qu'à ce moment là, son coeur venait se transformer en une flaque de chocolat fondu. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de la personnalité de Bond : si doux, si tendre, si aimant... Maintenant, il ne doutera plus jamais de la capacité de James à être un bon père.**

**Esquissant un sourire, il décida de laisser père et fils profiter de leur déjeuner en toute intimité et décida de poursuivre les réparations sur le gadget qu'il était en train de préparer pour une prochaine mission...**

**Pendant ce temps, Seijuro dit à son père :**

"Tu sais, j'ai rencontré ton Quartier-maître, aujourd'hui. Il est plutôt sympathique..."

"C'est vrai. Même si tu ne l'as jamais rencontré quand il est en colère contre moi. Mais je dois l'admettre : c'est un homme bien, et très intelligent !"

**Cette réponse fit sourire triomphalement l'adolescent :**

"Je le savais !"

"Quoi donc ?" **demanda son père en buvant son café.**

"Papa, ne me prends pas pour un idiot : Je le vois dans tes yeux... Que tu es amoureux de Q !"

**A ces mots, James recracha son café, ce qui fit bien rire son fils :**

"C'est quoi ce délire ? Pour l'amour du Ciel, Seijuro, ne dis pas n'importe quoi : certes, je l'aime bien, mais pas à ce point !"

"Sérieusement, Papa : pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? Je veux dire : tu as le droit d'aimer un autre homme ! Et en plus, vous feriez un très beau couple, tous les deux !"

"Seijuro, je ne vais pas sortir avec Q, tout simplement parce que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux envers lui... J'apprécie beaucoup ton ouverture d'esprit, mais pitié, ne reviens plus sur le sujet, d'accord ?"

"A tes ordres, papa !" **sourit son fils.**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, Q rentra dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par ses deux chats : le premier qui avait une fourrure noire, se nommait Ruby, et l'autre, un Chartreux, s'appelait Saphir, par rapport à ses yeux bleus. Les deux animaux miaulèrent et ronronnèrent en voyant arriver leur propriétaire :**

"On dirait que vous êtes contents de me voir !"

**Il posa son sac sur le canapé et donna de la nourriture à ses deux chats. Tout en s'adonnant à ses tâches quotidiennes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bond et son fils. Le garçon était sympa et très bien élevé... Mais celui qui occupait les pensées de Q était James : cette incarnation de la force et du courage était capable de montrer de l'amour et de l'attention. Si il n'était pas la perfection elle-même, il n'en était pas loin...**

**Il lâcha un long soupir et demanda à ses chats :**

"Sérieusement... Pourquoi je ne sors pas avec ce type ?"


	4. Connais le fils, atteins le père...

**Deux jours plus tard, Seijuro se rendit au bâtiment du MI6 avec deux boîtes de repas dans ce sac : une fois de plus, il voulait partager un repas avec son père, mais au lieu de se rendre dans un restaurant, il préférait déjeuner sur le lieu de travail de ce dernier.**

**Atteignant sa destination, il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea dans les couloirs, saluant poliment au passage les agents qu'il croisait. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du bureau de son père, il passa devant la branche Q et vit Quentin qui était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé dans sa tasse préférée.**

**Frappant doucement à la porte, l'adolescent entre et dit poliment :**

"Bonjour, Quentin- _san_. Puis-je entrer ?"

**Le scientifique se retourna et sourit :**

"Regardez qui voilà ! Bonjour, Seijuro : entre, je t'en prie !"

**Le jeune homme entra, posa son sac sur une chaise et l'ouvrit, révélant les deux boîtes.**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" **demanda Q.**

"C'est notre repas à Papa et moi : je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de lui apporter quelque chose à manger..."

"Et bien, pourquoi pas ? C'est une touchante attention... Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu mettre ces boîtes sur l'autre table ? M serait fou de rage si tu venais à renverser de la sauce sur ces ordinateurs qui sont scandaleusement chers !"

"Oh, bien sûr !"

**Une fois le repas éloigné, Seijuro s'assit près de Q et regarda avec admiration toute la technologie présente dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, il demanda :**

"Que regardes-tu, exactement ?"

"Et bien... Je surveille le réseau national, au cas où je devrais contre-carrer une attaque !"

"Et tu en as stoppé combien ?"

"Oh, je ne sais plus... Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter ! Mais sans l'intervention de ton père, la plupart de ces attaques auraient causé de sérieux dégâts !"

**Luttant pour dissimuler son sourire, Seijuro fit remarquer :**

"C'est amusant, parce que papa dit la même chose à propos de toi !"

**Q ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate :**

"Ah oui... Il a dit ça ?"

"Absolument !"

**Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant un long moment, discutant de technologie et de bien d'autres sujets. Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter quand Bond entra dans la pièce. 007 ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie assis l'un à côté de l'autre, bavardant et riant avec entrain comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.**

**Soudain, Seijuro vit son père et lui fit signe :**

"Ohayo, papa !"

"Bonjour, fils. Oh, et bonjour à vous aussi, Q !"

"B... Bonjour, 007 !"

"Mais que fais-tu ici, Seijuro ?"

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble, mais au lieu d'aller au restaurant, j'ai emmené des plats fait maison !"

**James se mit à rire :**

"Et bien, je suppose que c'est une offre que je ne peux refuser !"

**Il demanda à Quentin :**

"Vous voulez manger avec nous, Q ?"

"Qui, moi ?"

"Non, Moneypenny. Evidemment que c'est à vous que je demande ! On vous invite !"

**Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, Seijuro observait toute la scène, le sourire du Chat de Cheshire sur le visage. Il pouvait voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Q quand il s'adressait à James. Il vit que son père avait un regard tendre également. Il semblerait que les deux agents s'appréciaient beaucoup...**

**James Bond tourna la tête et vit le sourire sur le visage de son fils. Il craignait de savoir ce que le garçon avait à l'esprit...**

"On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse, jeune homme ?"

"Rien du tout, même si je comprends pourquoi Eve dit que vous agissez comme un couple marié !"

"QUOI ?" **s'écrièrent les deux hommes.**

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit... Et je suis d'accord avec elle, parce que même si vous vous chamaillez souvent, je vois bien que vous tenez l'un à l'autre !"

**Bond voulut réprimander son fils, mais échoua quand il sentit ses lèvres dessiner un sourire :**

"Tu as l'imagination bien fertile, jeune homme : Q et moi entretenons juste une relation professionnelle !"

"Du moment que vous ne me ramenez pas votre équipement en mille morceaux !"

"Mais je pensais que vous aimiez les puzzles, cher Quartier-maître !"

"Pas quand les dits puzzles coûtent plusieurs millions de livres, espèce de crétin !"

**Seijuro essaya d'étouffer son rire ; malheureusement les deux hommes le dévisagèrent avec curiosité :**

"On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse bien, n'est-ce pas Seijuro ?"

"Désolé Q, mais c'était très drôle. Alors, papa, peut-on déjeuner ou veux-tu continuer ton badinage avec ton quartier-maître ?"

"Très bien fils, passons à table ! Joignez-vous à nous, Quentin !"

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix..."

**Les trois s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Durant le repas, Q ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au père et au fils qui bavardaient et plaisantaient pendant qu'ils mangeaient. A cet instant, il revit la lueur dans les yeux de Bond quand il regardait son fils. Il sourit : voir James heureux était quelque chose de beau à voir...**

**Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que James, lui aussi, le regardait du coin de l'oeil de temps en temps, admirant sa silhouette élancée, ses mains fines et élégantes, ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux marrons envoûtants. Même si ils s'envoyaient des piques par moments, l'agent 007 savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son quartier-maître...**

**Pendant qu'il mangeait, Seijuro observait les deux hommes avec un léger sourire : peu importe combien de fois son père le nierait, il savait que l'agent secret aimait le génie. Maintenant, reste à élaborer pour les mettre ensemble : on dirait bien qu'il aura besoin de l'aide d'Eve...**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu : n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !


End file.
